kingfallsamfandomcom-20200214-history
May 1, 2015
"It's host Sammy Steven's first show at King Falls AM! Producer Ben Arnold reluctantly helps co-host while the King Falls residents call in about the mysterious lights emanating off Route 72. All that and more, this week on King Falls AM." Episode Audio Official KFAM Audioboom release: https://audioboom.com/posts/3463082-king-falls-am-episode-1-may-1-2015 Episode Summary Sammy Stevens’ first day of hosting at King Falls AM and also his first day in town, which Sammy describes as a “mountain Mayberry” (referencing The Andy Griffith Show). Benjamin Arnold, the show’s producer, mentions that their town had been voted Best Small Town in America by the King Falls Chamber of Commerce for six years running, and that he couldn’t imagine living anywhere else. It’s revealed that Ben’s dream job is “to be one of the great journalists of all time”. This is where we first hear Sammy say the phrase “Cronkite, Brokaw, Ben Arnold”. Sammy gives a shout out to Deputy Troy Krieghauser, whose last name he struggles to pronounce, for helping him with directions once he gets lost in Sweetser Forest. Ben tells him the legend about the apparition of an old civil war general, General Abilene, who switches the directions on the road signs so he doesn’t lead his troops into one of the bloodiest massacres in King Falls history, Abilene's Last Stand. Sammy insists there wasn’t a sign and is skeptical that ghosts exist. Ben gives out the show’s number as (424)-279-3858. A commercial plays for Rosenberg, Rothchild, and Dirk insurance company. A quiet unidentified male voice tells Sammy—or “Big City”—not to make light of the spirits or he’d regret it before abruptly hanging up. This is followed by Finn, a cross-country truck-driver for the logging industry, who mentions how much he loves driving through King Falls off Route 72. Rose’s Diner is mentioned to be right off the exit. Finn suddenly shouts about a light show happening, like fireworks, and hangs up. Another unidentified male calls in, proclaiming himself to be a huge Shotgun Sammy fan, and avoids giving his name. Tim Jensen calls in next on his way home from work about the lights. He describes the lights as being right above the old mill on Clower Street. They come in the form of three large triangles, radiating very bright rainbow light, a few stories up from the ground. They move closer to the road. A pulsating noise begins and increases in volume. Tim screams, and then the line cuts out. Characters * Chet Sebastian (debut) * Sammy Stevens (debut) * Ben Arnold (debut) * Deputy Troy Krieghauser (debut) * Unnamed Advertiser 1 (ad) * Unnamed Advertiser 2 (ad) * Dirk (ad) * Unnamed Caller * Finn (debut) * Shotgun Sammy Fan (debut, unnamed) * Tim Jensen (debut) Trivia * This episode is the beginning of the Tim Jensen story line that continues throughout the series. * The show seems to have originally supposed to be just 'The Sammy Show' as Ben doesn't start off as a co-host, but instead exclusively as Sammy's producer. Episode Transcript Unofficial episode transcript: https://www.docdroid.net/dzrMePk/01-episode-1-may-1-2015.pdf Please inform an admin of the KFAM wiki if the transcript link does not work for you! We'll get it back up and running. Category:Episodes